


Interlude

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Days of Smut-Ironstrange Edition [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Something short and brief to start us off ;)Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt list: https://herokingrobbstark.tumblr.com/post/45876727676/30-days-of-otp-smut-challenge
> 
> Note: These will not be daily uploads. Simply for when I'm inspired. 
> 
> Day 1: Cuddling (Naked)

Tony woke with low groan, hating the way his head pounded with each breath he took. His body was miserably achy and heavy to the point that dragging the pillow over his head became a monumental task, one which he huffed through. It was only just worth it to block out the intruding sunlight, so inconsiderately setting his mind aflame. He hadn’t even had that much to drink the night before or at least, nothing that should be giving him a headache this badly. Getting old sucked.

A low chuckle sounded from next to him and Tony all but growled at the intrusion. Stephen only laughed louder, and he knew it was to spite him. A fuzzy memory rose of Stephen shaking his head in mock disapproval and slyly intercepting his drinks after awhile. It wasn’t Tony’s fault the other people at the event had been so boring.

“I did say you’d regret drinking that much,” Stephen said, his deep baritone vibrating with mirth.

Tony kicked out in retaliation, connecting with a warm leg.

Another low chuckle and then there was movement next to him, shifting and a solid body pressing up against his own, a chin it felt like, resting on his back. It was only then that Tony realized he was completely naked and from the looks of things, Stephen was too.

It was almost enough to draw him out of his makeshift cave. Almost.

Kisses were pressed to his bare shoulder and Tony clenched his teeth, refusing to be baited into the treacherous light. Meanwhile, Stephen’s trembling hands had come up to rest on his back as well, drawing shapes that were impossible to interpret.

“Its just a hangover Tony, I’d think you’d be used to those by now.”

“I haven’t had a hangover in years,” he muttered, voice dry and cracking.

Stephen hummed, “I’d forgotten you used to exist half drunk all the time.”

“Those were the days,” Tony sighed wistfully.

Another kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck, warm breath ghosting across the skin after, “go back to sleep Tony. I’ll leave you some water and an aspirin before I leave.”

Tony frowned at that, having forgotten Stephen’s meeting in Kamar-Taj. It took a few minutes of deliberation but finally Tony forced himself to shove the pillow off and with eyes firmly closed against the rays of sun, reached out blindly for Stephen.

He wasn’t hard to find, hand curling eagerly in his hair and tugging him closer until Tony was able to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Regretfully, it would have to stay closed lipped or risk the monstrosity that was his morning breath, but Stephen didn’t seem to mind.

Tony pulled away after a moment and quickly covered his head with a pillow once more, “love you,” he muttered.

Stephen’s chuckle was undeniably fond, “I know. Get some more sleep.”

Before Stephen could slip away, Tony tried plaintively; “couldn’t you-”

“Yes.”

He perked up at that.

“But I won’t.”

“Why?” Tony groaned.

“Because if I got rid of your hangover that would both be a selfish use of magic and would leave you every reason to do it again.”

“I wouldn’t,” he grumbled.

A hand slapped lightly against his back, “you would. No, I think this should help you learn your lesson.”

Tony just sighed.


End file.
